All is now forgiven
by Draconeavia777
Summary: America had been convinced that his twin sister the Confederacy had died when the Civil War had ended. But then one day he sees a chibi that looks an awful lot like his sister did when they were little. Could it really be her? Warning: contains feels
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for Alfred F. Jones, with a sigh of frustration he walked out of the Pentagon and went home. As he got near his house he saw a girl chibi run and hide behind on of the trees in his yard. Thinking she was just an ordinary human, he made his way up the steps of his porch when the chibi girl looked out from her hiding place.  
>"H-hello..." she sounded more like a nervous young lady then a frightened chibi.<br>"Hmm?..." Slowly, Alfred walked over to where she was and kneel down so that he was level with her. "Hey little dudette." he said to her with a reassuring smile.

the girl stared at him curiously for a few minutes before she replied. "you... you look a lot like my twin brother..."

"hm... who is your brother?" he asked, pulling of his glasses to clean them as he spoke. the girl waited till he had put them back on before answering.

"America..." she said watching Alfred blink in surprise. This was not what he had expected her to say. After all, his twin sister had been the Confederacy and she had died when the Civil War had ended. At least, that's what he had thought, since no one had been able to find her after it was over.

'Could this chibi really be? If she is, then maybe this is a sign that she's forgiven me.' His thoughts raced as he answered, "hey, I am your brother." 

**To Be Continued...**


	2. the twins are reunited

"You are?" The chibi looked at him in disbelief. This man was much to big to be her brother... and yet, there were similar things about him.

"I'm Alfred, I represent America." He replied with a proud look on his face. He had worked hard to become who he was today, and he hoped, if this child really was the Confederacy, that she would respect him for it.

Noticing the pride that he had in his voice and expression, there was no longer any doubt in Annabel's mind that this was her twin brother. Strange though it was that he now looked much older then she, he had been and would always continue to be her twin. Though she still remembered all that had happened to her in the past, she had long forgiven him. Laughing and smiling, she ran to him. "Yey! It's been so long since I've seen you brother!"

Though he was a bit surprised by this, he couldn't help but smile as he picked her up and hugged her. It had been so long since they had last seen each other. Longer still since she had show any form of endearment towards him. It warmed his heart to see her so happen to be even near him again. There was no longer any doubt that, even if she remember what had happened all those years ago, she had forgiven him. But more important then that, he was happy to have his beloved twin sister back.

**For those of you who may still be confused, Annabel and Alfred are twins (cause I always tend to think of Canada as being older then America). During the Civil War, Annabel became the confederacy (she never supported slavery but she had always represented the south ), and Alfred became the union. When Annabel lost the war everyone assumed she died because there was a huge explosion cause by her magic going out of control. Turns out she didn't die, though there are lasting effects from it. This story shows one of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You are?" This little girl stare up at him in confusion. How could this man be her twin brother? The more she tried to make sense of this, the more her thought were becoming mixed with frightening images.** (repressed memories?) **But, somehow as confusing as it was it somehow made sense. She decided that, for now at least, she would believe him.

Alfred grinned, holding his arms open to hug her. "Yep, I'm Alfred F. Jones, America. Your twin brother."

"I haven't seen you for so long brother" She said as she ran into his arms. Tears running down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly.

Alfred tried to hold back his own tears of joy as he tenderly hugged his beloved sister. He knew that their past could never be erased. But now he had a chance to make things right, to be there for his sister and to protect her. The first thing he knew he had to do was tell their older brother. Matthew had the right to know that Annabel was alive. But how was he supposed to tell him, it's not like he could just knock on the door and say, "hey Matt, guess what? Turns out Annabel's still alive. But she's turned into a chibi..." Then there was the rest of the world, some of the countries had never even known Annabel, let alone seen her when she was a child. What was he going to do?

**sorry, another short chapter. but this has feels and suspense! Any ideas what Alfred will do? How will Matthew (aka Canada) react to finding out what happened to his little sister? what will happen when the rest of the world sees her?**


	4. sorry

**sorry i still haven't posted a new chapter for this. i do have some of it written out but between school and work i haven't had much free time to work on it. I'm hoping i can get it finished while i'm on christmas break.**


End file.
